


Морфей

by Krezh12



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Night Terrors, Oh no there's only one bed, Valoris, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Когда Валерий ступает на землю Чернобыля, по ночам его начинают мучить кошмары. Он делает всё, чтобы это осталось в тайне, но тщетно: Борис всё замечает. И предлагает помочь.





	Морфей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308484) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



Это начинается на вторую ночь, проведённую в Припяти.

Он просыпается, как от толчка, испуганный, дезориентированный, загребающий руками и ногами воздух, как утопающий. Он не знает, где находится, думает, что не может дышать и подняться с кровати.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем разум медленно возвращает его к реальности: он в комнате отеля «Полесье», партия послала его сюда, чтобы предотвратить последствия инцидента на четвертом реакторе и остановить прогнозируемый апокалипсис — если, конечно, апокалипсис в принципе можно остановить.

Он находит в себе силы подняться и подходит к платяному шкафу, в который пару часов назад поставил бутылки с водой; сейчас, посреди ночи, мысли о собственной предусмотрительности заставляют его истерически засмеяться: как, в самом деле, старый обычный шкаф из тополя может помочь избежать радиации, которая здесь повсюду.

Но не из-за неё он проснулся таким разбитым, не из-за радиации — радиоактивность убивала его медленно, безмолвно, и, по крайней мере на первое время, безболезненно.

Он проснулся из-за кошмара, который не может вспомнить. Это к лучшему, говорит он себе, в настоящей, реальной жизни хватает своего кошмара, который находится на расстоянии трех километров от этой комнаты.

Следующим утром во время завтрака Борис Щербина присоединяется к нему за столом; Валерий удивлён, потому что неподалеку находится много незанятых столиков, но никак это не комментирует: их общение и без того началось не на лучшей ноте, но даже после этого Щербина с впечатляющей скоростью исправно предоставлял ему всё, о чем бы он ни попросил. Более того — сейчас, кажется, он даже начал к нему прислушиваться.

— Вертолёты уже возобновили сброс песка и бора в реактор, — сообщает ему Щербина.

— Отлично.

— Вы хорошо спали, товарищ Легасов? — спрашивает он вдруг.

— Да, конечно.

Валерий опускает взгляд к своей чашке чая и очень старается не встречаться с Щербиной глазами остаток утра.

*****

Третья ночь ничем не отличается от предыдущих: Валерий широко открывает глаза, ему кажется, что невозможно дышать, всё тело напряжено и парализовано.

 _Дыши_! — приказывает он себе. — _Дыши, черт возьми_!

Он отбрасывает покрывало и поднимается, кое-как ковыляя до ванной, потому что его ноги всё еще продолжают дрожать; холодный свет лампы над зеркалом в ванной комнате, похожий на свет в операционной, заставляет его сощуриться, но по крайней мере хотя бы помогает разогнать отголоски кошмара: кто-то пытался похоронить его под тоннами песка и бора.

Он брызгает на лицо холодной водой, а затем возвращается в кровать, хотя понимает, что уже не заснёт.

Щербина сидит за его столом во время завтрака. Снова. Валерий решает больше не задаваться вопросом, почему.

— Я вызвал сюда несколько докторов.

— Хорошее решение, нам действительно может потребоваться их помощь.

— Множество людей жалуется на проблемы со сном, — произносит Щербина, намазывая на кусочек хлеба сгущёнку.

Валерий помешивает чай и его рука замирает.

— При необходимости, врачи могут выписать успокоительное, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Щербина.

— Рад это слышать, — отвечает Валерий, снова не отрывая глаз от чашки. — Прошу простить, товарищ, меня ждёт работа.

*****

Успокоительное бесполезно и не способно остановить сны.

К тому же, теперь по ночам он запоминает детали того, что видел, и так кошмары остаются в голове и преследуют его на протяжении всего дня — как будто того, что окружает их, недостаточно.

Почти полдень и из маленького окошка в фургоне Валерий наблюдает за сменой солдат, которые занимаются поиском кусков графита по периметру станции, и вспоминает сон, который видел сегодня, где всё вокруг него расплавилось и превратилось в мутные серые комья: здания, машины, люди и сама земля. Остался лишь один выживший — и это был он, беспомощный свидетель катастрофы.

Он снимает очки, закрывает глаза и потирает виски; дверь вагона открывается и закрывается, а затем ему в ноздри ударяет приятный запах: он открывает глаза и видит Щербину с двумя тарелками, полными дымящегося рагу.

— Ешьте, — сухо говорит он, неосторожно ставя перед ним тарелку, а затем садится на соседний стул.

Валерию слабо верится, что товарищ Щербина примет «я не голоден» за ответ, поэтому коротким кивком благодарит его и начинает жевать.

Пару вилок, и он уже чувствует себя лучше — оказывается, он даже не понимал, что действительно нуждался в еде.

— Расскажите мне, в какой момент кому-то в голову пришла идея использовать радиоактивные частицы для получения энергии? — спрашивает его Щербина, наполняя две рюмки водкой.

История ядерной энергетики — это предмет, который всегда приводил Валерия в восторг, и рассказывать об этом кому-то еще — по-настоящему приятное отвлечение.

*****

Валерий стоит посреди огромной комнаты и смотрит на людей, которых трудно назвать людьми, они, скорее, больше похожи на привидений: их силуэты серые, неестественно вытянутые и лишенные человеческих черт.

Они аккуратно строятся друг за другом и идут по одному к двери в конце комнаты, которая, Валерий знает, ведёт к четвёртому реактору, в адскую пропасть, где сгинут все эти ничего не подозревающие люди.

— Остановитесь! — в панике кричит он, но это производит такой же эффект, как если бы он молчал: люди продолжают идти. — Вы умрёте! — предупреждает он, но опять бесполезно, и он решает попытаться преградить им путь своим телом, но все просто проходят сквозь него, потому что он тоже бесплотен, призрак, который отправляет других умирать, наверное, наверное он должен перестать кричать и просто присоединиться к ним, дождаться очереди и…

— Валерий!

Два кулака больно давят на грудь, вырывая его из кошмара.

Валерий распахивает глаза и видит перед собой Бориса; его взволнованное лицо проясняется, когда он понимает, что Валерий проснулся, но он всё еще обеспокоен, возможно, обеспокоен даже больше, чем в тот день, когда узнал, что их ждёт скорая смерть.

Борис понял, что у него кошмары, еще в первую ночь, и ничего не сказал, но сейчас Валерий уязвим и больше не может этого отрицать, не может прятаться за чашкой чая или предлогом неотложной работы.

Он чувствует холод на своём лице. Он понимает, что плакал во время сна, и зло прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к глазам; Борис никак это не комментирует, и Валерий за это ему благодарен, но сейчас он чувствует, что должен сказать что-то, чтобы избавиться от стыда и смущения.

— Я…

— Я звал вас несколько раз, прежде чем прибегнуть к этому способу; к счастью, вам повезло и вы проснулись раньше, чем я ударил вас, чтобы привести в чувство, — Борис берёт пачку сигарет со столика неподалеку и протягивает ему, но ему приходится зажечь сигарету самому, потому что руки Валерия слишком сильно трясутся; только никотин может прекратить это.

— Ночные ужасы?

Валерий дергает плечом:

— Я не доктор, но думаю, что диагноз поставлен правильно.

— В вашем деле не написано, что вы раньше этим страдали.

— Да…

— Ну, их можно легко объяснить.

— Как вы заметили?

Борис пожимает плечами:

— Перегородки здесь просто картонные, а мы с вами ночуем в соседних комнатах.

— Я прошу прощения…

— Не смей, — рычит Борис, и Валерий глядит на него в удивлении: в один миг Борис выглядит рассерженным, и Валерий не может понять, на что. — Не смей извиняться за то, что делаешь здесь. Тебе не за что просить прощения, — продолжает он, уже спокойнее, но его глаза по-прежнему горят огнём.

Валерий почти улыбается.

— Ты снова заснёшь? — спрашивает Борис.

Валерий трясёт головой, выглядя несчастным:

— Нет.

— Чем ты обычно занимаешься после пробуждения?

Валерий указывает на бумаги, лежащие на столе:

— Иногда я изучаю изменения в динамике работ вокруг реактора, иногда проверяю наши запасы.

— Я помогу тебе, и если что-то понадобится, я сейчас позвоню в Москву.

— Сейчас пять утра…

— Если мы поднялись, они поднимутся тоже, — прагматично заявляет Борис, садясь на стол.

Валерий мягко улыбается и смотрит на него с симпатией: Борис его настоящий друг, единственный, и…

…и будет лучше, если на этом его мысли и остановятся.

*****

Валерий не хочет беспокоить Бориса своими кошмарами, но он не знает, как их можно остановить.

Единственная идея, которая приходит ему на ум, работать так долго, как это возможно, пока он не устанет: чем меньше сна, тем меньше кошмаров, и тогда, в конце концов, он обессилит так, что ему вообще перестанет что-либо сниться.

Тем не менее, Борис не разделяет подобную точку зрения; семь часов вечера, кроме них в фургоне никого нет: Валерий терпеливо ждет, когда Борис уйдет, и продолжает бездумно прочёсывать бумаги, пока пальцы Бориса мягко, но настойчиво не сжимаются вокруг его запястья.

— Перестань притворяться, Валерий.

— Я не притворяюсь, я работаю, — возражает он, но, Господи, из него действительно никудышный лжец. — Ты можешь идти, если хочешь, я вернусь в гостиницу сам, позже.

— Если ты остаёшься, значит, я тоже.

Проклятый упрямый украинец.

— Что такое, Валерий? — настаивает Борис, но в этот раз он не выплёвывает агрессивное «что?!», как обычно. Его голос — уютная ласка.

— Я боюсь, — признаётся Валерий, опуская голову. — Я больше не хочу видеть кошмары.

— Избегание сна не решит проблему.

— Тогда что решит? — Валерий не хотел этого, но его голос полон отчаяния.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Борис не доктор и не учёный, он говорит это, только чтобы его успокоить, и у Валерия нет никакой причины, чтобы чувствовать себя так, как будто всё это правда.

Но он чувствует.

Пальцы Бориса всё еще плотно обёрнуты вокруг его запястья и Валерий не может остановить себя от того, чтобы на это смотреть.

Он бы хотел, чтобы этот миг длился вечно.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Валерий собирается пожелать ему доброй ночи. Как раз в этот момент Борис обращается к нему со странной просьбой:

— Я хочу лучше понять, как устроен ядерный реактор, твои объяснения в тот раз были не очень подробны.

Он открывает дверь в свою комнату и Валерий знает, что это не то приглашение, которое можно отклонить — так же, как рагу, которое Борис поставил перед ним и заставил съесть.

Валерий садится на диван и начинает говорить, не допуская даже мысли о ночных ужасах, и говорит до тех пор, пока не засыпает.

Он в той комнате из предыдущей ночи, но сейчас кроме него здесь никого нет.

Дверь перед ним под давлением излучения может распахнуться в любой момент.

Валерий прислоняется к ней, используя весь свой вес, в отчаянной попытке не дать ей открыться, потому что если она откроется, радиация всё уничтожит. Это станет всеобщим концом, и в этом будет только его вина.

Все его усилия бесполезны: он один, он скользит по полу, его сил не хватит, чтобы удержать дверь.

— Я не могу… Я не…

Рядом с его ладонью на двери появляется чужая рука: кто-то еще с ним, здесь, рядом, сильное и успокаивающее ощущение присутствия окутывает его, как одеяло.

— Ты не должен делать всё один, Валера, — говорит низкий глубокий голос, который кажется Валерию знакомым, — ты не одинок в этом.

Валерий смотрит перед собой: дверь остаётся заперта и больше не открывается.

Рассветные лучи — то, что будит его этим утром: он всё еще лежит, свернувшись клубком, на диване в спальне Бориса, но кто-то снял с него очки, обувь и укрыл длинным чёрным пальто.

— Борис… — выдыхает он с крохотной улыбкой, надевая очки обратно.

Будто услышав, Борис выбирает момент, чтобы выйти из ванной после душа, чистый, безупречно выбритый, с одним только полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг талии.

Валерий так громко сглатывает, что уверен: КГБ услышали это даже без усилителей звука.

— Доброе утро, Валерий. Кажется, этой ночью ты спал лучше, — Борис хладнокровен и невозмутим, открывая шкаф и выкладывая на кровать одежду на сегодня — так, как будто ничего не происходит, и он не стоит перед ним, одетый лишь наполовину.

Валерий продолжает смотреть на него, разинув рот и задаваясь вопросом, как во время сна он сумел провалиться в своего рода параллельное измерение, где они с Борисом разделили такой уровень близости.

Он обнаруживает, что не имеет ничего против этого.

— Валерий, ты еще спишь? Я с тобой говорю.

— А… я… да. У меня был кошмар, но потом он исчез.

Он действительно не знает, как сейчас у него получилось сформулировать разумный ответ.

— Хорошо. Увидимся за завтраком?

— Да, конечно.

Всё еще не отрывая от Бориса глаз, Валерий врезается в стол, подходя к двери.

— Валерий, подожди.

— Да?

Борис с весёлым выражением на лице вручает ему ботинки.

— Ты их забыл.

Валерий смотрит вниз, на свои ноги, видит, что всё это время стоял в одних носках и бормочет «спасибо».

День начинается хорошо, но, к несчастью, утром всё хорошее и заканчивается.

Валерию кажется абсурдным тот факт, что три других реактора продолжают работу, в то время как никому неизвестно, почему взорвался четвёртый, но таково решение, принятое сверху, и против этого они не могут пойти.

Он может только проверить протоколы безопасности и попросить персонал станции реализовать поправки, если это потребуется.

Тем не менее, другие ядерные инженеры не разделяют его опасений, игнорируя инцидент, и продолжают доверять собственным заключениям больше, чем его словам.

Это всё равно что биться о стену, и неудивительно, что требуется не так уж и много времени для того, чтобы споры переросли в конфликт.

— Как вы можете не видеть, что этого не достаточно? — кричит Валерий, но ему даже не позволяют закончить.

— При всём уважении, профессор Легасов, вы — химик и никогда не работали на атомной станции.

_Никто из них не слушает меня, неважно, что я скажу, всё бесполезно_ , — думает он.

— Какие-то проблемы? — грохочет Борис, входя в кабинет.

Наблюдать, как инженеры станции, такие смелые до того момента, как он вошёл в комнату, сникают и, кажется, даже уменьшаются в размерах, когда слышат устрашающий тон Шербины, почти комично.

— Товарищ Щербина, мы пытаемся заставить профессора Легасова понять, что…

— У вас хватает смелости хотеть что-то ему объяснять? — рявкает Борис.

— Мы…

Взгляд Бориса способен превратить в лёд преисподнюю:

— Я бы выглянул в окно, прежде чем утверждать подобное, потому что мне кажется, что единственная вещь, которую вы способны делать — стать причиной для катастрофы. Профессор Легасов здесь, чтобы оказать вам помощь, ставя свою жизнь под угрозу, и сейчас вы начнёте сотрудничать и будете скрупулезно следовать каждой его инструкции. Скрупулезно, товарищ, вы меня слышали?

Инженер быстро и энергично кивает.

— Очень хорошо, и если на этом вы закончили тратить наше с товарищем Легасовым время, приступайте к работе.

Валерий пытается вспомнить последний раз, когда он восхищался кем-то так сильно, как восхищается Борисом, но тщетно: без его помощи он бы ничего не добился.

Покидая кабинет, Борис мягко задевает его плечом.

Неожиданно Валерия озаряет мысль: всё, как в том сне. У него была неприятность и Борис его выручил.

_«Ты не одинок»_.

Голос из сна был голосом Бориса.

И, да, Валерий правда считал, что он одинок; с тех пор, как он ступил на землю Чернобыля, он чувствовал непомерный груз ответственности на своих плечах, оставшись один на один со страхом ошибиться, сделать неверный выбор, поставить жизни других людей под угрозу.

Эти опасения оборачивались ночными кошмарами в бессонные ночи, страхи ослепили его до того, что он перестал понимать, что не один, что с ним Борис, здесь, всегда на его стороне, и он прилагает больше усилий, чем кто-то другой, чтобы заставить все шестерёнки в огромной конструкции их операции исправно работать.

*****

Вечереет.

Валерий нервно ходит туда-обратно по комнате и бросает на кровать настороженные взгляды, как будто это и не кровать вовсе, а чудовище. Прошлой ночью в комнате Бориса он спал лучше, но у него нет оснований идти туда снова — к тому же, у КГБ могут появиться лишние подозрения. В то же время, он не может всю ночь бодрствовать — хотя бы в знак уважения тому бедняге, чья комната находится под его.

Он прислоняется к стене, что разделяет их с Борисом комнаты, и почти что в шутку дважды ударяет в неё.

Он ничего не ждёт и поэтому замирает, когда слышит два ответных удара.

Повинуясь импульсу, он берёт подушку и одеяло, бросает их на пол и присаживается, прислонившись ладонью к обоям: если он закроет глаза, он может притвориться, что прикасается не к стене, а к Борису.

Вместо того, чтобы устыдиться этой мысли, он вдруг чувствует себя невероятно комфортно.

Что ж, это многое о нём говорит, не правда ли?

Этой ночью он не видит кошмаров, но не может сказать, что задумка была блестящей: он слишком стар, чтобы спать на полу, и утром в его теле нет ни единой мышцы, которая бы не болела.

Прежде чем покинуть гостиницу и направиться в лагерь, Борис останавливает двух солдат:

— Подвиньте кровать товарища Легасова к самой дальней от окна стене: сквозняк оттуда вызвал у него ревматизм.

*****

Это становится ритуалом: прежде, чем отойти ко сну, Валерий дважды стучит в стену, что разделяет их комнаты, и Борис ему отвечает.

Иногда это работает и Валерий не видит кошмаров. Иногда нет.

Однажды он просыпается с мыслью о том, что кричал: ему снилось, что подземный ход, что рыли шахтеры, обрушился и запер их под землёй.

Он прижимает к стене кулак, ища утешения, но потом он думает: сейчас середина ночи, Борис спит, и будить его было бы неправильно.

Он опускает руку на матрац и задерживает дыхание, когда слышит два привычных удара. Борис бодрствует или проснулся, потому что услышал его крики.

_«Ты не одинок»_.

Валерий стучит в ответ и затем мягко шепчет:

— Спасибо, Боря.

Нет ничего плохого в том, что он его так называет, когда никто не услышит.

*****

Валерий сидит на стуле с высокой ножкой в ресторане гостиницы: он только что говорил с Хомюк, и теперь у него появились новые данные для работы.

Два агента из КГБ сидят за небольшим столиком неподалеку, но сейчас Валерий научился почти не обращать на них никакого внимания.

Он даже приветствует их, когда видит; нет никакой причины быть невежливым по отношению к людям, которые просто делают свою работу.

Вскоре к нему присоединяется Борис, появившись с папкой его личного дела в руке; он устраивается на стул и начинает читать:

— Товарищ Легасов, ваше самочувствие не улучшается. Нам известно, что у вас всё еще есть проблемы со сном.

Валерий бросает на него шокированный взгляд: как эта информация попала в его личное дело? И почему Борис открыто говорит об этом в присутствии агентов из КГБ?

Тем не менее, он замечает, как спокойны глаза Бориса, невзирая на то, что сам он говорит отстраненным и деловым тоном. _Просто подыграй_ , — читается в них.

— Нет… — сдержанно отвечает он.

— Я разговаривал с докторами: ночные кошмары могут вызывать паралич. Верно?

— Да, — подтверждает Валерий, хотя скорее всего Борис знает об этом даже больше, чем он сам: расправляясь с ежедневными хлопотами, он даже забывал об этом подумать.

— Звучит очень серьезно.

— Так и есть.

— Говорят, что человек во время кошмара может даже на какое-то время перестать дышать.

— Эм… — это не совсем верно: диафрагма — это непроизвольная мышца, и хотя Валерию может казаться, что он не дышит, в это время она будет продолжать функционировать. Конечно, это будет ужасно. Но не смертельно.

Вероятно, эта информация предназначена не для него, а для двух мужчин за столиком, которые прямо сейчас продолжали с интересом следить за их разговором.

— Да, со мной такое случается, — это похоже на лучшую ложь в его жизни.

Борис трясёт головой:

— Это плохо. Если с вами что-то произойдёт, проделанная работа не будет стоить и выеденного яйца. К тому же, поиск замены отнимет множество драгоценного времени. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мы не можем позволить такому случиться и должны действовать на благо всей операции.

— Конечно, — кивает Валерий, всё еще не понимая, какую игру ведёт Борис.

Он действительно наивный дурак.

— Во время сна вы обязательно должны находиться под чьим-то наблюдением, — глаза Валерия расширяются и сигарета падает из его онемевших пальцев. Ещё раз: Борис только что сказал, что им лучше спать вместе. Перед двумя агентами. Из КГБ.

Более того: он нашел этому рациональное и логичное объяснение.

Конечно, Валерий хочет этого, но что получит Борис?

Это кажется чем-то большим, чем дружеское участие.

Или, быть может, он идиот и представляет то, чего нет.

В любом случае, он доверяет Борису.

— Это хорошая идея, товарищ. На самом деле, ночные кошмары ужасны.

— Я обновлю ваше дело, в таком случае, — заключает Борис, закрывая папку, выглядя, как и всегда, профессионалом своего дела. — Буду ждать вас в моей спальне.

— Эм…

— Разумеется, я не должен напоминать вам о сквозняке в вашей комнате. Я не хочу тоже получить ревматизм, — ворчит Борис самым небрежным и грубым голосом, на который способен, будто вся ситуация для него — огромная неприятность, а не сцена, которую он сам же и срежиссировал.

Почему Борис Щербина до сих пор не лидер СССР?

Валерий опрокидывает в себя остатки водки из стакана и собирает заметки с видимым спокойствием, которого на самом деле не чувствует, затем поднимается к себе в спальню, собирая вещи и надевая пижаму.

Он чувствует смущение, когда стучит в дверь Бориса, повторяя себе, что он идиот, потому что они уже спали в одной комнате, а Борис просто хочет помочь ему и всё.

— Входите! — рявкает из-за двери Борис. — Или вы ждёте дворецкого, который вам отопрёт?

Грубого тона Бориса достаточно, чтобы вывести его из задумчивости; а потом он входит и обнаруживает, что Борис уже на кровати.

Двуспальной кровати.

— Борис… — хрипит он. Он был уверен, что обнаружит две одноместные койки.

— Что?

— Кровать…

— Если вы не заметили, наши люди заняли всю гостиницу, и мест больше нет. Но если вам угодно спать на полу, не буду вам мешать.

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Валерий, поморщившись: он до сих пор помнит, как ныли после того случая мышцы.

Борис безмолвно кивает ему, приглашая подойти ближе — его лицо расслаблено, и это создаёт заметный контраст с раздражением в его голосе.

_Ты знаешь, почему мне приходится разыгрывать спектакль, Валерий, всё хорошо_ , — говорят его глаза.

Валерий кивает: он понимает, но всё еще чувствует себя некомфортно, ему нужна сигарета, но Борис останавливает его:

— О, нет. Вы можете превратить в пепельницу свою комнату или даже фургон, но не мою комнату.

Валерий раздраженно вздыхает и кладёт вещи на прикроватный столик, прежде чем сесть на кровать: жить с Борисом и его властными привычками будет непросто. Очевидно, если кто-то спросит его, представлял ли он когда-либо, каково это — жить с Борисом, он лучше умрёт, чем подтвердит это.

И солжёт.

— Вы не умрёте от пары часов без курения, — произносит Борис, выключая свет.

Теперь комната погружена в темноту, и сейчас Валерий не так обеспокоен тем, что ему придётся лечь на кровать. Он ложится к Борису спиной, держа её так неподвижно, как это возможно, так напряжённо, что напоминает себе бревно.

Но затем матрац прогибается, потому что Борис двигается ближе к нему.

Валерий глухо сглатывает: от этого ему не становится легче, со всеми этими странными мыслями, вышедшими из-под контроля… ему совсем не легко.

— Валерий, — шепчет Борис, — микрофоны в моей комнате установлены только под рабочим столом и в телефонной трубке. На случай, если тебе есть, что сказать, в кровати безопасно, если говорить тихо.

— Х-хорошо.

— И ради Бога, расслабься: я не наброшусь на тебя, если ты сам этого не захочешь.

Борис ложится на спину на своей половине кровати, перетягивая на себя почти всё одеяло.

_Прошу прощения за то, что данная ситуация меня так беспокоит_ , — хотел бы он отвечать, возмутившись, перетягивая одеяло обратно к себе, но вместо этого его мозг возвращается на миг назад и повторяет последние слова Бориса: я не наброшусь на тебя, если ты сам этого не захочешь.

Они производят эффект поезда, протаранившего его на полном ходу.

« _Если ты сам не захочешь_ ».

Валерий осторожно поворачивается к нему, несколько раз открывая и закрывая рот, как золотая рыбка, почти озвучивая вопрос, готовый вот-вот сорваться с его губ: _ты шутишь? Скажи мне, что нет, потому что… я думаю, что хочу_.

Момент оказывается разрушен громким дыханием Бориса.

Он храпит.

И довольно громко.

Валерий сдерживает смех, готовый вырваться из его горла, и зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы случайно не издать звука. Сама мысль о том, что КГБ платит агентам, чтобы те слушали, как храпит заместитель председателя Совета Министров, попросту нелепа.

Валерий тянет подушку Бориса, чтобы заставить его замолчать, но тот движется во сне и пинает его в голень, заставляя Легасова зашипеть от боли.

О, жизнь с Борисом вне всякого сомнения окажется интересным опытом.

— Спокойной ночи, Боря, — шепчет он. Закрыв глаза, он сразу же засыпает.

_Я не видел кошмаров_ , — думает Валерий даже раньше, чем успевает проснуться. Он чувствует себя отдохнувшим и умиротворённым, чего не бывало уже неделями, и он решает позволить себе отдохнуть еще немного, прижавшись к стене лбом…

Нет, это не стена, она слишком теплая и мягкая и хорошо пахнет… что?..

Он открывает глаза и…

О.

Он двигался во сне, ища тепла и близости тела Бориса — и сейчас его рука на боку Бориса, а лоб между его лопатками.

Валерий отдаёт себе должное — он не кричит и не скатывается с кровати, как будто та объята огнём: если Борис прямо сейчас проснется, ситуация станет еще более неловкой. Поэтому он аккуратно убирает руку, но прежде, чем покинуть кровать, даёт себе еще пару мгновений, закрыв глаза и упершись Борису лбом в спину.

Ровное дыхание Бориса заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, спокойнее; скорбь о судьбе людей, которые вынуждены работать рядом с реактором, и груз ответственности за решения, которые он должен принимать день за днём, отступают.

И, может быть, это неправильно, но в конце концов они здесь, в Чернобыле — там, где границы нормального давным-давно стёрлись.

Понятие нормальности не имеет значения, когда осталось жить меньше, чем пять лет. Он может вообразить себе безумную мысль: мысль о том, как он возвращает на тело Бориса руку и позволяет ей исследовать новые участки кожи, а затем приподнимает голову и оставляет на его шее поцелуй.

Когда искушение становится слишком сильным, Валерий бесшумно покидает комнату: существует граница между сумасшествием и разрушением единственной в жизни дружбы.

Когда он встаёт под душ, он думает, что в конечном счёте у него в любом случае будут проблемы со сном: если у него не будет кошмаров, мысль о непосредственной близости Бориса сделает своё дело.

А без его помощи он не может справляться с кошмарами. 

Видимо, он обречён.

Когда он приходит к этому заключению, из его груди вырывается задушенный смешок, потому что, чёрт возьми, если он как-то справляется с осознанием, что ему приходится ходить в туалет, пока КГБ его слушают, он справится и со всем остальным.

Он имеет на это полное право.

*****

— Нашу технику нужно зарывать в землю, она сильно загрязнена, — говорит Валерий, отчитываясь Борису, — нам нужна новая.

— Хорошо, я сделаю необходимые звонки.

Затем Валерия зовут с улицы, потому что солдатам Пикалова трудно интерпретировать некоторые данные, и он проводит следующий час, изучая их вместе с ними. Когда он заканчивает и возвращается в фургон, Борис на кого-то кричит.

— Он на связи с Москвой, — объясняет Пикалов, зажав в руке папку с документами и не решаясь зайти внутрь.

— Есть трудности?

— Скорее всего, с доставкой нового оборудования, которое вам потребовалось.

— Почему?

Валерий научился замечать, когда кто-то смотрел на кого-то с жалостью, если считал идиотом, и сейчас генерал Пикалов смотрел на него именно так.

— Потому что оно стоит денег.

Валерий хмурится:

— Мы должны закрыть обнажённый ядерный реактор и зачистить территорию вокруг него, измеряемую в километрах, кто-то в Москве или где-то еще думал, что это будет дёшево? Нам нужно это оборудование, здесь нет другого пути.

— Всё не так просто, товарищ, — повторяет Пикалов.

С Борисом всё казалось простым: всё это время он выполнял требования Валерия, ни разу не упомянув о проблемах или препятствиях, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, чтобы добиться разрешения на транспортировку техники или новых людей. На плечах Бориса лежит такая же огромная ответственность, и ему удаётся не сломавшись нести её, даже не жалуясь.

Когда Борис заканчивает кричать, Валерий забирает папку из рук Пикалова.

— Я ими займусь.

Генерал, радостный от мысли о том, что ему не придётся сталкиваться с Щербиной в гневе, отдаёт её и уходит прочь.

Когда Валерий возвращается, он замечает, что Борис всё еще на взводе — поэтому он достает бутылку водки и наполняет два стакана прозрачной жидкостью.

— Ты не пьешь, — замечает Борис.

Валерий пожимает плечами:

— Сейчас я просто хочу выпить с другом.

Борис опустошает стакан и Валерий наполняет его снова, после забирая некоторые бумаги со стола.

— Нужно сделать еще много телефонных звонков, я тебе помогу.

— Нет.

Борис сжимает пальцы на его запястье и Валерий не может не думать, что он мог остановить его, просто положив на бумаги руку, но вместо этого выбрал физический контакт.

Снова.

— Борис…

— Тебе не нужно тоже портить свои голосовые связки, споря с Москвой.

— Я хочу помочь, — возражает Валерий, — ты делаешь для меня гораздо больше, чем требуется. Например, с кошмарами: ты был не обязан мне помогать, но помог.

Теперь очередь Бориса наполнить стакан свободной рукой.

— Между друзьями, Валера, это пустяковое дело.

— Это просто телефонные звонки, позволь мне ими заняться, — настаивает Валерий, затем маленькая улыбка появляется на его лице, и это настолько необычно, что Борис удивляется и ослабляет хватку. — Я могу заставить тебя, — заявляет он.

— Каким образом?

— Я могу тебя шантажировать, — Валерий говорит это легким и беззаботным голосом, чтобы Борис понял, что он шутит.

Борис сухо смеется:

— Тебе нечем меня шантажировать.

— Ошибаешься: я знаю, что ты храпишь, и могу пустить слухи.

— Я не храплю!

Выражение возмущения на лице Бориса выглядит бесценно, и Валерий на краткий миг очень жалеет о том, что не имеет под рукой камеры.

— Ты храпишь, — спорит он.

— Вы лжец и клеветник, Валерий Алексеевич, — ворчит он, но всё равно улыбается, когда убирает пальцы с его запястья.

Валерий знает, что своими звонками не сдвинул бы дело с мёртвой точки, потому что его даже не стали бы слушать, но он добивался другого: своим особенным способом он хотел показать Борису, что тот тоже не одинок, и единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что Борис его понял.

*****

В ставшей привычной комнате из своих снов он сидит за столом с кипой бумаг, которые нужно заверить.

Очевидно, что перед тем, как утвердить их, сначала он должен проверить каждую, но это невозможно: он не понимает написанного, буквы сдвигаются, накладываясь друг на друга, и текст перестаёт иметь хоть какой-либо смысл.

— Минуту, пожалуйста… Мне нужно больше времени… — задыхается он, но документы в стопке множатся, укладываясь в неустойчивую башню, доходящую до небес, и она, знает он, вот-вот упадёт, погребая его под собой.

Во сне Валерий стонет и начинает ворочаться, его лицо искажает гримаса боли, глазные яблоки ходят туда-сюда под закрытыми веками. Борис опускает большой палец на сморщенный лоб, лаская его, разглаживая кожу.

— Отдыхай, Валера, — шепчет он.

Тело Валерия напрягается на еще один краткий миг, чтобы затем расслабиться. Его сон приходит в норму.

— Отдыхай, Валера, — говорит Борис, появляясь у него во сне, и все бумаги исчезают вместе со столом, и вместе с ними уходит тоска, которая всё это время тяжёлым грузом лежала на сердце Валерия.

— Спасибо, Боря, — выдыхает он, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи. — Я не знаю, что бы без тебя делал, — он осознаёт, что спит, и поэтому осмеливается на то, что никогда бы не сделал в реальности: поднимает голову, обнимает Бориса и целует.

— Боря…

Из всех снов, что ему снились с тех пор, как он приехал в Припять, этот самый странный и удивительный, потому что когда он просыпается, он всё еще может чувствовать объятия Бориса.

Он пытается пошевелить правой рукой и не может, поэтому он медленно открывает глаза и понимает, что сон в буквальном смысле превратился в реальность: ночью они двигались, и теперь Валерий практически придавлен к кровати весом чужого тела.

Борис дышит ему в шею, одна его нога находится между ног Валерия, а рука собственнически лежит на боку; Валерий сглатывает, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, но теперь, когда он проснулся, там, где их кожа соприкасается, жжёт огнём — и особенно это касается бедра Бориса, прижатого к его паху.

Борис взрослый мужчина, старше его, но его хватка всё еще сильная, и он не двигается с места, поэтому все попытки Валерия ускользнуть терпят поражение.

Правда в том, что он не хочет покидать кровать, он хочет оставить поцелуй на лице Бориса, разбудить его этим и увидеть, что произойдёт; вместо этого он закрывает глаза и вздыхает, думая о том, что предпринять, когда Борис проснётся: может ли он свести всё в шутку, чтобы снять напряжение? Может ли он сказать «хорошо, что КГБ не устанавливают камеры»? (Они же не устанавливают камеры, верно?).

— На мой взгляд, у тебя есть два выхода, — бормочет ему в шею Борис.

Он не спит.

Валерий задыхается, отчаянно подбирая слова, но Борис его опережает:

— Либо ты перестаешь двигаться и позволяешь мне спать, либо мы прекращаем притворяться, что ничего не происходит.

Голос Бориса, глубокий и низкий, раздающийся здесь, настолько близко, заставляет пошевелиться каждый волос на его теле.

И не только волос.

Валерий в отчаянии стонет и закрывает глаза, в тщетной попытке положить конец своим мучениям.

— Борис…

— О, — он перебивает его. — Мне больше нравится, когда ты зовёшь меня Борей.

Шокированный, Валерий распахивает глаза:

— Ты… как ты узнал?..

Борис поднимает голову и улыбается, как будто ему доставляет особое удовольствие видеть его смущённым.

— Валера, может я и храплю, но ты говоришь во сне.

— Я…

— Ты романтик.

Существует что-то еще более унизительное, чем это? Если да, Валерий даже не знает, что это может быть.

— И прежде чем ты доведёшь себя до сердечного приступа, — продолжает Борис, поглаживая его по щеке пальцем, — предлагаю тебе ответить на пару вопросов: во-первых, как ты считаешь, я обнажаюсь перед всеми мужчинами, которых встречаю, и, во-вторых, скольких из них я приглашаю в свою кровать, и приглашаю ли вообще?

— О…

На деле Борис не выказывает никакой неприязни. Даже больше — он, этот невозможный украинец, всё еще полулежит на нём, и Валерий своим бедром чувствует, как крепчает его возбуждение.

— О… — повторяет он и знает, как, должно быть, проступает на его лице выражение глупого обожания.

— Я заметил твои знаки, Валера, я думал, что ты заметишь мои.

Валерий набирается смелости и опускает на плечо Бориса ладонь.

— Я к этому не привык и никогда не думал, что в своём возрасте при таких обстоятельствах встречу кого-то, похожего на тебя.

— И ты мне это говоришь?

Валерий уверен, что никто прежде не смотрел на него с такой любовью; он мягко ласкает шею Бориса и тянет его ближе.

Больше Борис не медлит и, наконец, целует его; он решителен, уверен и так хорош, как Валерий и представлял. Он позволяет себе быть ведомым Борисом, позволяет себе потеряться в прикосновениях его губ, которые находят его снова и снова, пока они оба не лишаются дыхания, и когда язык Бориса прикасается к его языку, он не может сдержаться и низко стонет.

Этот звук, кажется, срывает в Борисе последний предохранитель, и он отвечает ему глухим рычанием.

Его поцелуи становятся горячими, отчаянными, и Валерий дрожит.

Руками Валерий скользит под пижаму Бориса, поглаживая его спину; она широкая, тёплая и слегка взмокшая, и Валерий решает, что он любит эту часть его больше всех.

Борис с одобрением выдыхает ему в рот.

— Валера, — стонет он, спускаясь губами на его шею; его щетина и поцелуи оставляют метки на его коже, но этого недостаточно, больше нет, не сейчас, когда он знает, что Борис хочет его так же, как он сам хочет Бориса. Валерий дергает рубашку Бориса с таким остервенением, как будто она нанесла ему личное оскорбление. Вскоре они избавляются от одежды и Борис ложится на него снова.

Контакт с его обнажённой кожей заставляет Валерия вздрогнуть, и когда их эрекции соприкасаются, он вынужден спрятать у него на плече стон.

Борис поднимает голову Валерия и снова целует его, с таким напором, как будто собирается выпить из него жизнь с тем, чтобы со следующим вдохом вернуть её обратно, и затем начинает медленно скользить по его телу, кусая, целуя, пробуя его на вкус, оставляя жгущиеся следы везде, где бы ни прикоснулся; он целует его грудь, в которой бешено колотится сердце, задевает сосок огрубевшими пальцами, заставляя Валерия ёрзать на простынях, целует и лижёт его ходящий вверх-вниз живот, и когда он прикусывает чувствительную кожу у пупка, Валерию приходится ладонью зажимать себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

Пальцы Бориса мягко гладят кожу на бедренных косточках, а затем он смотрит на него глазами, затуманенными желанием, одновременно пугающими и прекрасными. Борис готов его проглотить, но всё равно молчаливо спрашивает, всё ли в порядке.

Валерию приходится прикрыть ладонью глаза, потому что этого всего слишком много и он почти что до боли заведён.

— Я не продержусь и минуты, Боря, — признаётся он, тяжело дыша. — Я сожалею.

— Не надо, — бормочет Борис, поглаживая его бедро, — на самом деле, это довольно лестно.

Валерий издаёт смешок.

— В следующий раз? — спрашивает он, настойчиво ища подтверждения. Какой-то его части необходимо знать, что следующий раз действительно состоится.

— В следующий раз, — заверяет его Борис, но не может сдержаться и оставляет тёплый, мокрый поцелуй на кончике его члена.

Валерия встряхивает, как от удара током. Наслаждение такое сильное, что он готов кончить только от этого прикосновения.

Он открывает глаза, только когда волна отступает и он успокаивается: Борис нависает над ним, в его глазах горят задорные огоньки.

— Ты не шутил.

— Я в твоей власти, — фыркает Валерий. Это должно было звучать, как шутка, но вместо этого выходит ужасающе хрупко и уязвимо.

— Тише, — шепчет Борис ему в лоб, прежде чем поцеловать, — не беспокойся, я здесь.

— Я знаю.

Валерий находит его губы и целует их снова.

Это чистая правда: в руках Бориса ничто плохое не может побеспокоить его — ночные кошмары, и те заканчиваются. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему об этом, потому что Борис должен знать, как он по-настоящему важен, но затем рука Бориса смыкается вокруг его члена и все слова улетучиваются из головы.

Борис двигает рукой вверх и вниз — медленно, потому что он знает, что Валерий близок к разрядке; он останавливается каждый раз, как дыхание Валерия учащается, а затем начинает мучить снова: его пальцы касаются вен, большой палец задевает уздечку и трёт под головкой.

Разум Валерия утопает в море удовольствия, и когда он думает, что сходит с ума, другая рука Бориса скользит мимо поджавшихся яичек к промежности и давит, и…

Крик Валерия тонет во рту Бориса, прижатому к его собственному; он не может пошевелиться до тех пор, пока последние судороги не заканчиваются и контроль над телом полностью не восстанавливается.

Он измотан и чувствует головокружение, как будто выпил, и ему нужно какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что Борис беспорядочно трётся о его бедро, плотно сжав губы, капли пота текут по его вискам.

— П-подожди, позволь мне… Я хочу… — Валерий опускает ладонь ему на грудь, заставляя его лечь на спину, сам с трудом принимая сидячее положение с неслушающимися ногами, как у новорождённого оленёнка.

Борис усмехается, но затем, когда губы Валерия смыкаются на его члене, ему становится не до смеха.

Валерий игнорирует терпкий привкус на языке и концентрируется на удовольствии Бориса, на его пульсирующей эрекции, на его дрожащих бёдрах и животе, на бесконечной череде проклятий и похвалы, выскальзывающих из его рта.

Валерий сосёт усерднее, затем нежно обхватывает рукой яички, и из-за оргазма, внезапно настигнувшего Бориса, его семя оказывается у него во рту; в удивлении, Валерий закашливается и сплевывает, но в остальном он очень доволен собой.

— Я должен был предупредить, — Борис делает вдох, впервые на его памяти звуча уязвлённо. — Извини.

— Не надо, — выдыхает Валерий, падая на матрац рядом с ним, — это довольно лестно, — дразнит он.

Борис ворчит, но затем заключает Валерия в объятия.

— Следующий раз будет лучше, нам нужно просто немного практики.

— Ты уверен, что это не пролема? — негромко спрашивает Валерий. Сейчас он счастлив, даже околдован, но он не хочет заниматься тем, что поставило бы их под удар или риск быть раскрытыми, а затем разлучёнными.

Это единственная вещь, которую он бы не выдержал, он уверен.

— Конечно. Ваши ночные кошмары пока что не собираются исчезать, товарищ Легасов, — говорит Борис громким, ясным голосом для тех, кто мог бы сейчас их подслушивать, — во сне вы были беспокойны и всю ночь вертелись, мешая мне спать.

Валерий прячет улыбку в плечо Бориса, а затем целует его.

Еще раннее утро, и они могут остаться в кровати; после нескольких попыток, Валерию наконец удаётся прижаться к спине Бориса, укладывая лоб между его лопаток.

Возможно, у него развивается странная одержимость его спиной, но вот так, рядом с человеком, который изменил его сны и реальность, он чувствует себя в безопасности.

Борис берёт ладонь Валерия, лежащую на его боку, в свою и тянет её к животу, переплетая их пальцы и спокойно вздыхая, прежде чем опять погрузиться в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hotaru_Tomoe] : сгущенное молоко, упоминаемое в тексте работы, в моих детских воспоминаниях, кстати, напрямую связано с Чернобылем (я помню, как после аварии какое-то время на завтрак мама давала мне сгущенку вместо свежего молока, потому что боялась, что трава, которую тогда ели коровы, могла быть заражена).
> 
> [Krezh12] : этот текст, как по мне - сказочная версия того, что могло бы случиться в таймлайне после первой и до пятой серии. Он подходит для тех, кто осознал произошедшее, только когда пошли финальные титры. Харт-комфорт, протектив дэдс и мягкий секс, ребят, мягкий секс.


End file.
